The New Girl
by KittyKeannae
Summary: Its about a fire youkai. This youkai has two last names for the time being (Kaze and Konno).
1. The New Girl Part 1

The New Girl By: Keannae Konno A young youkai and her brother were sleeping in their room. Jin, a youkai who can control the wind, only nine-years-old and Keannae, a fire youkai, was only three. Their mother and father suddenly got in a fight that night.  
  
The children didn't know what their parents were fighting about. They were separated from each other. Eleven years passed by but they never forgot about one another. Jin had always asked his father why him and his mother got in a fight, but his father always had an excuse not to answer his question. Jin left his father to look for his little sister, but was never able to find her... Until now... A human figure was flying in the night sky, looking for someone he cared for. "Found her," said the figure. He flew down to a house for he found what he was looking for. It was a young girl sleeping in her room. The figure opened her window and went in. "Hey little sis," said the figure. "Remember me? It's me, your big brother, Jin." He continued talking to the sleeping girl and was telling her about his, and her, past."I missed you, sis. I wish mum and dad didn't get in that fight. I hear you're going to a new school, what was it called, Sarayashiki Junior High, was it? Someone we know goes to that school. I know guy you might like. His name's Hiei. A friend of mine." "Jin!" said a voice. "Hm? Oh, sorry sis," said Jin to his sleeping sister. "That's Touya, the ice master, a new friend of mine. Oh! Yeah! Can't forget to give you this." Jin put in his sister's hand a necklace. "This can help you control your powers. I remember you couldn't control those fire powers of yours, burning the blanket, hn, couldn't forget that." "Jin, let's go!" yelled Touya. "Well, it was nice seeing you again, sis. Have fun tomorrow." A tear rolled  
  
down his face. "I'll miss you." He kissed her on the cheek and flew off to where Touya was. He looked back at his sleeping sister once more. "Good bye...Keannae..." It was Thursday and Keannae was walking to her new school. "Well, today's the first day of school for me," said Keannae. "I hope nothing bad happens." She held on to the necklace she found in her hand this morning. "Thanks... oniisan." Suddenly, three thugs began walking up to Keannae. "I see ya new here." "How do you know?" "Your clothes?" "Oh yeah." "Mind if we borrow some money, little girl." "Sorry, I'm broke." "Than how 'bout a little kiss then, huh?" "Come on, like I'd really kiss you creeps." "What d'ya say?" said one of the thugs holding up a fist. "Uh, maybe we shouldn't mess with her, uh, remember what happened to da last girl we picked a fight with?" "No." "Uh.... me neither." "How dare you call us creeps!" The three thugs said and began to run up to her and got ready to throw a punch! "Hn?" said a pink haired girl. "Oh no! Yusuke, Kuwabara, check it out. Those thugs are gonna fight with the new girl." "You're right, let's go," said Yusuke. "Right," said Kuwabara. But Jenn was already running up to her. "Jenn's always ahead of us." "Flame blade!" yelled Keannae. "Ay-ay-ay-ay!!! HOT! HOT! HOT!" the three thugs were screaming! "Their shirts are on fire!" Jenn yelled to Yusuke and Kuwabara. "What?!" The thugs began to run to the bathroom so they can put the fire out. But, they accidentally went into the girls bathroom. "Aahh!" some girls screamed. Jenn, Yusuke, and Kuwabara walked up to her. "Um, hey! My name's Jenn!" Jenn held out her hand. Keannae held out her hand, too. "Hi, I'm Keannae. I'm new here." Yusuke and  
  
Kuwabara introduced themselves. "Jenn," said Yusuke, "we better keep an eye on he--" "What, like what you did to me?!" Jenn yelled at them. "Well.." said Kuwabara. "Wanna come to the park with me after school?" Jenn asked Keannae. "Okay, I'd love to, thanks." Keannae said with a smile. Jenn was waiting in front of the school for Keannae. Finally, she found her. "Hey Keannae, over here!" Keannae got her attention and went over to Jenn. "Hey. Um, think you could come with me to get my uniform?" "Sure, you have money?" "Why...?" "You need to pay for the uniform." "Oh... I'm broke..." "Don't worry, I can pay for it with the money Shiori gave me." "You call your mom by her name?" "Well, she's not really my mom, but she says she would be if I needed one. I live with a guy named Shuiichi Minamino and his mom. My house burned down a couple weeks ago. And my human parents died two years ago in a car accident..." "Human parents?" "Well, I know I can trust you, cause I know who you really are. I'm actually a thunder apparition from the Spirit World. I merged with a human to look for  
  
someone." "Well," began Keannae, "I'm a fire demon." "I knew it!" Keannae just smiled. "I even have an older brother named, Jin. But I don't see him often anymore. Our parents separated us because of a fight they had. I went with my mom and I sometimes ask her why they even fought, but she always has an excuse not to tell. I still live with her, she's the only one I have left, I think." Keannae looked like she was about to cry. "Well, let's not talk about our sad moments anymore," Jenn said with a smile. "Let's go get your uniform." The two girls bought Keannae's uniform dropped it off at her house, and went to the Minamino house. "Hi, Shiori," said Jenn. "Oh, hello Jenn," said Shiori, "you've brought a friend." "Hello, I'm Keannae. I'm new in Sarayashiki Junior High." "Hello, Keannae," Shiori said. "Shiori, is Shuiichi here yet?" asked Jenn. "Oh, yes. He's in his room doing homework." "Okay, thanks." Jenn and Keannae went to Shuiichi's room. "Can I tell him?" Jenn asked Keannae. "You know... Fire... I told him my secret cause I trust him. And he never told a soul... Okay maybe he did, but I trust them, too. Besides, some aren't who you may be thinking of..." Jenn  
  
was thinking of ningens. "All right.." answered Keannae. "Shuiichi," Jenn knocked on his door, "you there? I have a friend with me." The girls heard him walking to the door and open it. "Hello, Jenn," said Shuiichi. "Mind if I tell you something?" Jenn said to Shuiichi. "Okay---" Jenn was already pulling Shuiichi's arm before he finished his answer. They walked away from Keannae so Jenn can tell Shuiichi about her. "She's--" Jenn started. But Shuiichi, who is also known as Kurama to his closest friends, already knew what she was gonna say. "She's not a normal girl, than is she an apparition...? demon...?" "De--" Jenn began to say. "Demon," said Keannae. She must've heard them talking. "Fire demon." Why am I always getting interrupted today? Jenn thought. "Can I tell her about your name... Kurama..?" Jenn whispered to him. "Fine.. But she has to promise not to tell anyone. And I would know if she's lying or not." Kurama whispered back to her. "Keannae, Shuiichi has other names, but you have to promise not to tell his  
  
mother, all right?" "Okay." Kurama knew that she wasn't lying, he could tell by looking in her eyes. "My demon name," Kurama said, "isYouko Kurama." Keannae's eyes widened when she found out who she was talking to. "No way... The Youko Kurama, the Fox Spirit?" "Yep, he's the Fox Spirit," said Jenn. "You went to the Dark Tournament, right?" asked Keannae. "Yes," answered Kurama. "Did you happen fight a guy named Jin? Also known as the wind master?" "Not me, Yusuke. You might know him because he goes to your school." "He fought with...my brother..." Keannae couldn't believe it. And.. oh my gosh... she thought. "Your...brother..." Kurama said. "Um... Can we all just go to the park now...?" asked Jenn. Jenn, Keannae, and Kurama were sitting under a tree in the park having a picnic, except Jenn, she was doing her homework, she likes to be ahead. Kurama still couldn't believe that Keannae was Jin's sister. But it looked like Jenn didn't mind. She didn't say a word about it since they left the house. "Hey, Keannae," Jenn said. "Yes?" said Keannae "Could you help me with this, I don't get it." Keannae looked at her homework. "I don't get it either." The two girls grinned at Kurama. "Umm... Fine, what's it about." Jenn's smile was so tempting, he had to help whenever she needed it. He looked at her book and began to help her. "Okay, first you have to--" Kurama sensed something in the trees and looked up. Jenn and Keannae must've sensed it too because they both looked up. There was a figure standing in the shadow of the trees watching them. "Who's that?" asked Keannae. He's cute... she thought. "Hey Hiei," said Jenn. Hiei jumped to ground. "Hn." Hiei... Keannae thought, Where have I heard that name before? Keannae noticed that he had a katana. "Is that yours?" she asked him while pointing  
  
at his sword. "Hn." "You must be better than me, a lot better." "You have a katana?" asked Jenn. "Well, no, but I used to, except my dad took it away from me before he and my mom had a divorce. He said I shouldn't play with swords, especially if I can't control my fire attacks." Fire? thought Hiei. "This necklace, Jin gave me, helps me control my powers." She held tight to the necklace she knew her brother gave her. "You mean Jin? Jin the wind master?!" Hiei asked. "Yes... Is there something wrong with that?" Keannae asked Hiei. "No, nothing.." answered Hiei. "I can't remember what he looked like, I was only three-years-old... It's getting dark, I should go home now." said Keannae. Before Keannae got up, Jenn asked Kurama a question. "Can she sleep over?" "Hm?" said Keannae "Why?" Kurama asked. "I want to get to know her better, is that okay with you, Keannae? "If that's fine with Kurama and Shiori. And my mom." "I'll have to ask her first." said Kurama. "Of course she can sleep over," said Shiori with a smile. Keannae called her mom to tell her where she was. Before they went to sleep, Keannae told Jenn and Kurama everything about her past and her brother. Kurama and Jenn couldn't believe what they heard from her, when she told them something about Yusuke and Jin. Was what she told them true? Kurama knew it was, he could tell if someone was lying. And Keannae wasn't... 


	2. The New Girl Part 2

The New Girl (Part 2) By: Keannae Konno Was it true? What Keannae said, about Yusuke and Jin. That-- that they were... half brothers. Half brothers... Jenn and Kurama couldn't believe it. And that Keannae, Keannae was Yusuke's half sister. After a while, they fell asleep. But Jenn stayed awake, not knowing that Kurama was awake, too. Both wondered about Yusuke and Jin. "She can't stay with us! She could kill us with those fire powers of hers!"  
  
a man yelled.. "Why don't you just give her that necklace you gave Jin?!" screamed a woman. "He can't control his powe--" "He can control those powers of his very well! So just give it to Keannae!"  
  
"I was the one who bought that necklace for my son! Not your daughter!" Mom, dad, please stop fighting. Please! "Aarghh!" the woman was screaming. Fire was spinning around her body! She was about to attack her own husband! "Mum! Dad! Don't!" yelled a little boy. Mom! Dad! NOOO! It was morning, and Kurama and Jenn woke up to find Keannae already awake. She was looking out the window with a tear rolling down her cheek. Jenn and Kurama went over to Keannae and asked her what was wrong. "It's about last night," she said, "I had some nightmares. It was about my parents arguing. It was like, I was right there listening to them, but they  
  
never noticed me." "Really?" Kurama asked. "What was it about? That is, if you don't mind telling." "They were arguing about-- me and my brother.." "Oh, Keannae," said Jenn, "it's going to be all right. It may not even be real." "But it was," Keannae said, "I know it was! Jin knows why they were fighting, too! He saw the whole thing.. They didn't want me anymore. Jin gave me this necklace. It felt like he was the only one who cared for me..." "Oh my," it was Shiori, "Keannae! are you okay?" "Yeah, it's just.um." Keannae didn't know what to say. "She just had a bad dream, that's all. Thanks for helping, though, mother." "Oh, all right," said Shiori, "Get better, Keannae." Shiori began to walk away. "Thanks, Kurama," Keannae said. The three said good bye to Shiori and went out to get something to eat before they went to their schools. They went to a cafe and got some coffee.  
  
While Kurama was drinking, he noticed Hiei watching them. "Hiei, why don't you come and join us?" The two girls looked at Hiei and waved. So Hiei decided to join them and they talked about each other, but Hiei stayed  
  
quiet and only said his favorite word to them whenever they asked him a question: "Hn." Jenn and Keannae both heard their school bells ring and Jenn panicked. "Oh man!" yelled Jenn checking her watch, "We're gonna be late! I'm gonna ruin my attendance record!" "Good thing I only came yesterday," said Keannae with a grin, "they won't mind if I'm late, I'm new." So Jenn grabbed Keannae's arm and ran as fast as she can to their school. "I'm not gonna be late," Jenn yelled, "so run faster!" "Okay! Just let go of my arm! I can run by myself!" But Jenn was still tugging on Keannae's arm and began running faster. "Oh.. man--OW!! That hurt!" Kurama and Hiei watched them running off to their school. "Jenn must be really serious about her attendance." Kurama said. Hiei just stared at him and asked him a question. "Why aren't you going to your school? I'm sure I heard you school bell ring, too." "I have first period off. I can do whatever I want till ten 'o clock." When Hiei was done drinking the coffee Kurama had bought him, he looked into his empty cup and drifted away in his thoughts. Kurama noticed this and interrupted him. "Hiei, what's wrong?" "Hn? Oh... nothing..." Kurama knew something was wrong with him. Since when did Hiei begin to say "oh"? "I know something's wrong Hiei. You can tell me. What is it?" There was a long pause between the two. And then Hiei began to talk. "It's just.. I saw Keannae crying this morning... What was wrong with her?" "I'm not sure if I should tell you this, but, the reason why she was crying  
  
was because, her parents divorced because of her and Jin, her brother. Her father was scared that she could kill them because she couldn't control her  
  
powers, but her mother still cared for her. She didn't want her to go." Kurama was then reminded of something. "Does her past sound familiar to you, Hiei?" Hiei realized her past, was just like his. Past memories began to come back  
  
to him... "Throw him off the cliffside, for he is fire!" "He could kill us all! We are ice, Hina, and he is fire!" "I love him! Don't do it! He is my son!" "You should be happy you have two children, Hina! One of them will live! But not him!" "Come back to see me again soon my son.." "Nooo!" A black tear was rolling down Hiei's face, and his past memories began to go on.. "That little girl on top of that cliff is your sister.." "I will greet her then.." "You do, you will die!" "But.." "You should thank us for catching you before you hit the ground! The people up there, the Koorimes, wanted you to die!" Hiei's tear began to form into a black jewel.. "You will die for kidnapping and torturing the girl over there, Tarukane! What has she done to you?!" "No! Please! Spare me! I'll give you anything you want, even the girl! Even  
  
all my money!" "Die, Tarukane!" "Don't do it! I can't stand to watch torture anymore! Please!" "Are you crazy?! Isn't this the man who tortured you and made you cry so he can sell all your tears just to make money?!" "Well... yes.. But you don't understand! I've seen so much killing and torture while I've been staying here! I can't stand watching it anymore! Please..." "All right, I won't kill him. Just stop crying." "Thank you. Hm? You look so familiar... Have we met before?" "I don't know what you mean..." "Why didn't you tell her?" "How long have you been standing there? Let me guess, long enough right?" "You didn't answer my question, why didn't you tell her?" "This is the way I want it. She's happy this way anyway. I don't want her to be sad." A black jewel, made from Hiei's tear, finally hit the ground. "Hiei, what's wrong?" Kurama noticed Hiei crying. "Nothing..." "Hiei--" "Isn't it ten 'o clock already?" "Okay..." Kurama got up and left Hiei, still wondering what was wrong with him. But Hiei was right! It was ten 'o clock! Kurama began running to his school, not wanting to be late. "It seems Jenn isn't the only one who's serious about her attendance," Hiei smirked. Hiei just stared into his empty cup, thinking. Keannae's past is just like mine... "You're late, Ms. Tekada. You too, Ms. Konno." "Nooo!" cried Jenn. "What?! But I'm new!" said Keannae. "You won't be new everyday." yelled Mr. Iwamoto, one of the teachers. "Now both of you go see the principle." "Yes, sir," the two girls said and began walking to the principle's room. "Mr. Takanaka, are you there?" Jenn was knocking on principle's door. "Who is it?" "Um, it's Jenn Tekada--" "And Keannae Konno." "Come in." The two girls went inside his office. "What's wrong?" Mr. Takanaka asked. "Mr. Iwamoto said we're late," said Keannae. "By two minutes," mumbled Jenn. "I'll check with the student council," said Mr. Takanaka and went to the other room. "Hey." "Hm?" the two girls looked at where the voice came from. It was Yusuke. "Hey," Keannae said back. "What're you doing here?" asked Jenn. "Oh, just the usual." It was Keiko. She was part of the student council. "Yusuke didn't attend classes yesterday." "What trouble did you guys get into?" asked Yusuke. "Hm," Jenn sounded angry, "Iwamoto counted Keannae and I late." "By two minutes," said Keannae. Yusuke then remembered that Jenn was never late for class. She always got to school on time, not a minute later. Until today. "You know, Jenn, there's a first time for everything," Yusuke said with a grin on his face. "But why did Mr. Iwamoto count you late, Keannae? You're new." asked Keiko. "It's not like he cares," answered Keannae. "Well," began Keiko, "neither of you are late. Keannae can't be late cause she's new. And Jenn can't be late because, well, it was just two minutes after the bell when you guys came!" "Oh, thank you Keiko!" Jenn was hugging her very tightly. "You're-- you're welcome, but-- eh! Too tight! Too tight!" Keannae and Yusuke were doing their best to pull Jenn off of Keiko. "I owe you one," said Jenn smiling at Keiko. "Thanks, Keiko," said Keannae. Keannae, Jenn, and Yusuke began walking off to class. "Hold it right there!" Keiko yelled. The three stopped. "You think you could get away that  
  
easily, Yusuke?!" "Phew," the two girls looked at Yusuke and pushed him in the office. "Bye, Yusuke! See you in class! Maybe.." The two girls giggled on their way out. "Umm.. Something wrong, Keiko? He, he." Yusuke asked nervously. "Rrrgh, Yusuke!" yelled Keiko. The bell rang and school was finally over. Jenn was asking Keannae if they could take a walk in the forest. "Sure," said Keannae. "Let's go get Kurama and Hiei, too, I guess," said Jenn. They went to Kurama's school to ask him if he wanted to walk with them. The girls asked one of the teachers from Meiou High School if he knew where Shuiichi Minamino was. "He's already left," said the teacher. "Oh, okay, thanks anyway." The girls began to walk away and look for him. "Where could he be?" Jenn wondered. "Let's go see if he's at home," said Keannae "He's not here," said Shiori. "Thanks anyway, Shiori." said Jenn. "Let's go to the forest now." said Keannae. "Okay.." The girls went to the forest and began to walk around. "Um, Jenn? I think we're lost," said Keannae. "Nonsense, all we have to do is go the direction my finger is pointing." "Which way is it pointing? Left or right?" "WE'RE LOST!!!" yelled Jenn. "Good one," said Keannae. "It's all your fault!" Jenn noticed figures in the shadows. "Wait, who are those guys over there? Kurama... Hiei... No, wait, they're three people..." "And then you know what he said?!" said Rinku, a little boy wearing yellow and pink clothes. He was supposed to be telling a joke. "Did you hear something?" asked Touya, a well known ice master. "No," said Chuu, a... a very tall guy with an Australian accent. "That's not what the guy said, mate. He said--" "No. Don't you hear those voices? Listen." "It's all your fault!" said a voice that sounded like a girl's. "Think they need help?" asked Chuu. "I don't know," said Rinku, "let's check it out though." So the three boys began to walk to the place they heard the voices. What they saw were two girls yelling at each other. "Hey," said Rinku to the two girls. "Oh, um, hi!" said one of the girls. "Why are some sheilas like you doing walking around in this dirty forest?" asked Chuu. "My name's Jenn Tekada." "And I'm Keannae Konno. Who are you?" Keannae, that name! Can this really be her? thought Touya. "My name's Rinku." "Chuu's the name." "I'm Touya." "We're looking for two guys named Kurama and Hiei," said Jenn. "Have you heard of them, or better yet, seen them?" "Yes, but we didn't see them," said Chuu. "You know," Keannae interrupted, "you look very familiar," she pointed at Touya, "have we met before?" "Well, uh, I, um.." Touya didn't know what to say, but then... "SIS!!!" said a voice from the sky. "Huh?" Keannae looked up and saw a person flying in the sky and her eyes widened. Can it be? thought Keannae. The figure crashed into her! "Keannae!" yelled Jenn. But then she noticed that the figure was hugging her, and she was hugging him. "Keannae?" "Oh, sis! It's really you!" "And it's you Jin! Thanks for the necklace! Thank you so much! And... Oh! Jin! It's really you! I missed you so much!" Jin? Jenn wondered. 


	3. The New Girl Part 3

The New Girl (Part 3) By: Keannae Konno Jennie Tekada pinkyn@msn.com "Oh, sis! It's really you!" "And it's you Jin! Thanks for the necklace! Thank you so much! And... Oh! Jin! It's really you! I missed you so much!" "Jin?" asked Jenn, Touya, Rinku, and Chuu. "You guys, meet Jin, my brother," Keannae introduced Jin to the others. "I over heard you asking my friends here if they knew where Kurama and Hiei were," said Jin. "You know where they are?" asked Jenn. "Yep! They're on the other side of the forest." answered Jin. "Let's go then!" said Keannae happily. And the six walked through the forest to find Kurama and Hiei. "Hn?" "What is it, Hiei?" asked Kurama. "Nothing," Hiei answered. "You felt it, didn't you?" "You did, too?" "Yes." The two youkai looked up in the sky because they sensed some great energy coming from there. The two demons continued their walk in the forest. Keannae, Jin's sister? Hiei thought. That was the only thing Hiei had on his mind the whole time. Kurama asked Hiei, "You're thinking about Keannae, aren't you? Are you worried about her?" "Can't you mind your own business?" Hiei hissed. Kurama just smiled at him. He is, Kurama thought. Suddenly, both boys heard an echo from far away. The echo yelled out one word: "SIS!!!" "That sounds like.. Jin!" Kurama yelled. "You think?" Hiei smirked. And they began running the direction of Jin's voice. "You here something?" asked Jenn. "It sounds like someone's running," said Touya. "And it sounds like their running this way!" yelled Rinku. "Look out," Jenn whispered to Keannae. The two girls stepped away from the boys, knowing what would happen next. Suddenly..."Ahh! Look out!!" yelled Rinku. "Ahh!" It was Kurama and Hiei. They tried their best to stop, but they crashed into the other the boys, Touya, Rinku, and Chuu. "Hey! Watch it!" "Why'd you get in our way?!" There was a lot of arguments coming from the boys, but the girls just stood there, and watched. Jin flew down from the sky and stood next to the girls, watching the boys argue. "What happened here?" he asked. "They crashed into each other, that's all," answered Keannae. Then Jenn just said, to get the boys attention. "Hey, Kurama. Hey Hiei. What's up?" "Huh?" The boys finally stopped and got up. Kurama was dusting himself and Hiei was staring at Touya, Rinku, Chuu, then Jin. "What are you doing here?" Hiei asked in a rude way. "Yeah, nice to see you again, too." said Rinku. "Just wanted to see the place again," said Chuu. "And... you," Hiei said to Jin. "I'm with them," Jin pointed to his friends. "And to see my sister again." And Jin hugged Keannae and Keannae hugged Jin, both happy to see each other again. Hiei just looked away. "What a touching reunion," said Kurama. "It's nice to see my brother again," said Keannae, "I haven't seen him for eleven years." "Oh," said Jin, "but I saw you just before the day you started school." "I was right! You did come!" said Keannae. "Why don't we all go to the park?" asked Jenn. "I'll even invite Yusuke and Kuwabara to this little get together." "That'd be great!" said Jin. Then he whispered into Keannae's ear. "Did you tell her?" "Yeah," said Keannae, "but I didn't tell Yusuke." "You should've," said Jin. "I wouldn't have mind." "Yeah, well, I'm not ready," said Keannae. "What are you guys mumbling about?" Touya asked Jin and Keannae. "Nothing," Keannae and Jin both said. "And I'm not gonna go to the park with you guys," said Touya. "I'm not either," said Hiei. He was about to run off, but then Keannae grabbed his hand. Hiei blushed, but he did his best to hide it. "Come on, Hiei, it's going to be fun!" said Keannae. "F- fine, I'll go." "Let go of me! And stop pulling me! I can walk by myself!" whined Touya. "Only if you come," said Jin. "Ow! Hey!" Touya blew on Jin's hand and it became numb. "That's cold!" "Jin," said Keannae. When she touched her brother's hand, it became warm. "Thanks, sis," said Jin. Like Hiei, Touya was about to run off, but Keannae was able to get him. "Let go! Ow!" "I'm a fire demon, remember?" "Okay! I'll come." "Great!" said Jenn! "But you'll have to wear some other clothes than that!" "I agree with Jenn." said Keannae. "You'll be getting a lot of attention from ningens." "Okay... But these are my favorite clothes," said Touya. "You have to try something new, Touya." "Fine, but-- hey!" Touya was saying, but Keannae grabbed Jin and Touya's arms and pulled them to her house. "Keannae!" said Jin, "What about mum? You know she doesn't like me and dad no more." "She's not there, she has work. Now come on!" said Keannae pulling harder on Jin and Touya's arms. The others followed Keannae. "Your sister's strict, Jin," said Touya. "Almost all girls are," Jin told him. "Will you hurry it up Touya?!" "I'm not coming out!" Touya yelled to Keannae from behind the door. "You wouldn't want me to knock down this door and force you out!" "It can't look that bad," Jin said to Touya. "Not as bad as mine," Jin mumbled to himself. He was wearing blue jeans and a yellow shirt. "What'd ya say?" Keannae asked him. "Nothing." Jenn, Kurama, Hiei, Rinku, and Chuu just watched Keannae and Jin try to get Touya out of Keannae's room. "Touya!! Come out of there!!" Finally Touya came out of the room. "See Touya," said Jenn, "you look good in those." "Yeah right," said Touya. He was wearing some blue jeans and a long sleeved white shirt. "Don't forget your shoes," said Keannae. "Rrrgh," Touya growled. Before he went out of house, he put on some shoes. "I called Yusuke and Kuwabara," said Jenn, "they said they'll meet us in the park with Keiko and Botan. And Kuwabara told me to tell you that Botan's not his girlfriend." They were all at the park and spotted Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, and Botan. "Hey you guys!" Yusuke said to the others. "Hey, Yusuke!" said Jin happily. "I see you're happy to see me," said Yusuke. "What's with the clothes?" "Oh, uh my sister's idea." "You're sister?" asked Yusuke. "Keannae." "Keannae's your sister?" "Yep! She's my sister all right!" said Jin. "What?!" yelled Kuwabara. "Keannae your sister?! You guys don't even look alike!" "Who said we're twins?" said Keannae. "We'll, um.." "Hey Kuwabara!" yelled Rinku jumping on him and knocking him on the ground. "Great to see you again!" "That was a nice...owe...greeting." "Hay Sheila," Chuu said to Botan. "Oh, hi, Chuu," Botan said nervously to him. Touya just sat under a tree ignoring everything around him. Hiei was standing on top of the tree Touya was sitting under and did the same as Touya, ignoring everything. Jenn was far away from the others and near the pond. Kurama kept his eyes on Jenn, just watching her. He turned away from her and looked at the others. This is a happy reunion, thought Kurama. "Help!!" "What was that?" said Rinku. "It's Jenn!" said Touya and he pointed to where Jenn was standing. "Let go of me you creep!" they heard Jenn say. "Why can't she just use her lightning attacks?" asked Yusuke. "Rubber!" yelled Hiei. "Jenn!" Kurama screamed. All of them began running toward her, but then, Jenn and the kidnapper disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke. "Jenn!" Kurama and Keannae screamed. "Where'd she go?!" asked Chuu. "She's gone," said Kuwabara. "I can't sense her energy anywhere near here." "We have to find her!" yelled Kurama "There's a note," said Hiei, and he picked it up. Keannae grabbed it from him and read it aloud. "If you want your little friend safe," began Keannae, "you have to give me in return... Oh, no..." "What is it?" asked Jin. But Keannae just stared at the paper. "Keannae! Tell us!" "You don't want to know..." she said. "Keannae!" Jin grabbed the note from his sister's hand and began to read. "No, no, I'm not going to do that!" Kurama then read the paper out loud. "... You have to give me in return..." Kurama stopped talking and looked up at his friends. "... Your fire friend, Keannae Konno..." Everyone stared at Keannae. "I have to, Jin. She's my friend..." "No..." whimpered Jin. All of them looked for Jenn around the park. While Hiei was looking, he felt an enormous amount of energy leading to one direction, the Spirit World. He was about to tell Kurama, but he saw that he was looking the same direction that lead to Spirit World. "Yusuke," said Kurama. "Yeah," Yusuke said. "There is a lot of energy coming from the Spirit World." Keannae heard this and she began to run toward the energy. "I'm coming, Jenn," she yelled. "Keannae," yelled Jin, "don't go too far!" But Keannae just kept on running. Feels like the energy's coming from the Dark Forest. "Your sister doesn't listen to you much, does she, Jin?" "Nope." Keannae began to run faster toward the energy and it led her into the forest. "Oh, great," said Keannae, "I'm lost." I thought those guys were behind me, thought Keannae. "Hello?" Keannae yelled, "Um... guys?" "Hey," said a voice. "You lost?" It sounded like a boy's voice. "Hiei?" asked Keannae. "Hiei?" asked the voice, "who's that?" Someone came out from the shadows of the trees. "Hey." "Oh, hi..." said Keannae. The boy had brown hair and was wearing a red shirt and dark brown pants and a red hat on his head. "What's up?" he said. "Nothing...'' said Keannae. Man, she thought, He's wearing my pet peeves. "You lost?" he asked. "Who are you?" she asked him. "Sorry," he said. He took of his hat and bowed to Keannae. "My name is Hiroyuki Takei." Wait a minute, Keannae thought, he has horns on his head! "You're a demon!" "How could you have guess?" he said with his voice sounding like a bat's after every word. "Ugh! You creep! You were the one who kidnapped Jenn didn't you!" "You mean Jennie, that little thunder apparition you're friends with?" "Who else do you think I'm talking about, you fool?!" Keannae yelled at him. "Why didn't you take me instead?" "Ask the master... he told me to take her." "Bring me to Jenn," growled Keannae. "Whatever you say.." Hiroyuki said to her. He snapped his fingers and there she was, Jenn was laying against a rock with chains around her arms and legs and she looked like she was tortured badly. "Jenn!" Keannae yelled began to run toward Jenn, but Hiroyuki got in her way. "Nu-uh-uh..." he said, "You can't have her unless we can have you..." "Rrrgh," growled Keannae. What would mom do? "I'll fight for her... hows that, Tekai?" Tekai just stared. "If I win, you have to let me and Jenn leave... And if you win... you can take me but let Jenn go." "Sorry," said Hiroyuki, "you have to fight the master, not me." "Fine. Take me to this master guy, or whatever his name is." Neither of them knew that there was someone watching them from the shadows of the trees. Hiei. He heard everything Keannae and Hiroyuki were saying. Hiei ran back to the park to tell Kurama and the others what he heard. "What?!" everyone asked. "They're in the forest. The last thing I heard from them was that Hiroyuki's going to take Keannae to his master." Hiei struggled to say the last couple  
  
words because... he had a little secret for Keannae. "Keannae!!" Jin yelled and he flew off to the Dark Forest. "Jin, wait!" yelled Yusuke. "Come on!" said Touya. Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Chuu, Rinku, Keiko, and Botan followed Touya who followed Jin. When they got to the spot where Hiei saw Keannae and Hiroyuki, they were gone. "Hiei," said Kurama, "you said that Jenn was here too, right?" "Yes," said Hiei, "but they took her with them." "Keannae!!!" All of them heard a faint voice coming from behind the trees. They looked at who was yelling and they found that it was Jin. There was some carved words on a tree. It said, "Don't follow." It must've been carved by Keannae before she left. "Jin," said Yusuke. "Keannae!! No!! Why did you have to go!! Why!!!!" Everyone felt sorry for him and tried to cheer him up. But Hiei just looked away, for he wanted to yell Keannae's name, too. He cared for her the same way he cared for Yukina and the same way Jin cared for Keannae. A black tear rolled down Hiei's face. "Keannae..." he whispered. "Hiei." "Hn." Hiei turned to see Kurama talking to him. "What?" he hissed. Kurama opened his hand to Hiei. "Hm.." said Hiei. There was a black jewel in his hand. "Is this yours?" Kurama asked. "Get it away from me," Hiei said. Kurama put the tear made from Hiei in his pants pocket. "I'll hold this for you," Kurama told Hiei. "Hn." "Hiei! Kurama!" yelled Yusuke. "Come on! Kuwabara says he sensed someone's energy heading to the Spirit World!" "Let's go, Hiei," said Kurama. Kurama began to follow Yusuke and the others to Spirit World. Hiei stood there for a moment and then followed Kurama. Keannae, thought Hiei, please, don't die... "Hiroyuki! When are we getting there? We've been walking for hours!" "We are already there, Ms. Konno," said Hiroyuki. Keannae stood there and looked around for a while and turned back to Hiroyuki, but instead she saw Jenn, with her hands and legs chained. "Jenn..." Keannae whispered. "Hello, Keannae," said a voice. "Who's that?" asked Keannae. She turned around to see a black figure under the dark shadows of the trees. "Oh, you must be the master guy? Huh?" "Oh, good you know, but you can call me Hitoru Tasaji. But I would like it if you just called me Tasaji." "Whatever," said Keannae. Hiroyuki went over to Tasaji and whispered something in his ear. "So, you want to fight me just to save little Jennie," asked Tasaji. "Well, duh!" said Keannae. "Why did you kidnap Jenn, though? Why not me, I'm the one you want. Why did you even want me?" "You were too close to your friends, and Jenn was the farthest from the group. We knew Jenn was your friend so you would come and save her." "You didn't answer one of my questions, though. Why did you even want me?" "Your power," said Hiroyuki. "Your power is very extreme, the problem is that you can't control it without that necklace. Such great power wasted. It would be better if it was with me." "What did you say?" growled Keannae. "Let's just get the fight over with." "Let us fight then, little girl." "Fine with-- huh?" Keannae couldn't believe it, Tasaji was so fast, it was hard to keep your eyes on him. "Aaahhh!" Tasaji ran up behind her a punched her on the back! "Still want to fight little Keannae?" chuckled Tasaji. He kept hitting her everywhere so she would grow weak, and she was. "Help..." Keannae whimpered. "Keannae!!" "Huh?" Keannae and Tasaji looked at where the voice came from. It was Jin! "Jin?!" yelled Keannae. Everyone else was with him, Touya, Rinku, Chuu, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and even Keiko, Botan, and... "Hiei.." Keannae whispered to herself. Keannae, no... thought Hiei. "Let my sister go!" said Jin. "Sister..." said Tasaji, "Oh, this is you brother, isn't he, Keannae?" "Wouldn't--" began Keannae, but she was interupted by Jin. "Yes, I am, now let her go!" "Okay..." said Tasaji, "but first..." Tasaji shot something from the palm of his hand and it hit Jin! "Noo!" yelled Keannae watching her brother fall to the ground. "Someone help him!" screamed Keannae. Everyone ran over to Jin and did their best to help him. "I'll fight him for you, Keannae," said Yusuke, "You're injured anyway." "No," Keannae said to him while glaring at Tasaji who just had an evil grin. "I will fight him. Jin is my brother." Suddenly, Keannae began to have cat ears grow out of her head! "What... the..." Yusuke said not believing the sight. "She's half cat!!" Kuwabara yelled. A mist began to surround Keannae and when it was gone, she was found with her hair longer and was a bright blue color and her outfit changed into a kimono, and a cat's tail. She glared at  
  
Tasaji with her shining, bright blue colored eyes like her brother's. "Shall we fight, Tasaji?" she asked. Tasaji just stared at her with a frightened look in his eyes. He snapped out of his trance and began running toward her. "That won't work no more.." said Keannae. The second he was about to punch at her, she was able to block it and punch him instead. "AAAHHH!!!" Keannae was as fast as a cat. She kept punching and kicking him and then... "STOP!!" he yelled. Keannae began to stop torturing him. "What?" she asked. "You and Jenn can go! But, please!" Tasaji begged, "Let me live!" "You hurt my brother," Keannae growled. "He's-- he's not dead!" whimpered Tasaji. "He's only knocked out!" "You hurt Jenn and my brother!" Keannae yelled. "They'll both live!" Tasaji cried. "No one... should EVER hurt my friends or my brother!" Keannae yelled and got ready to use her most powerful attack on him! "NOOO!" Tasaji kept yelling. "Horse of eternal flame!!!" Keannae yelled. "AAAHHHH!!!!" Tasaji's screams became nothing but echoes through the forest and his body became nothing but a pile of ashes on the ground. No one said anything but silence. Then... "Whoa, Keannae!" Kuwabara said with amazement. "That was so cool! How'd you do that?!" Just so you know, Kuwabara loves kittens. "How's Jennie and Jin?" Keannae asked Kurama and ignoring everything Kuwabara had said. "They're going to be fine," said Kurama. "That's good," said Keannae while noticing that Jin was waking up. "Hey Jin." "Keannae?" he said not the believing that Keannae had cat ears on her head and he fainted again. Keannae sighed. "We better bring them home." "...oh..." "Hey Jin." "Keannae?" It looked he was about to faint again. "Don't you dare!" Keannae yelled at him. He looked wide awake now. "I liked your demon form." "Thanks." "But, where are we?" he asked. "My house. Oh yeah, I need to give you something." "What is it?" he asked sounding excited. "Oh.. this," Keannae punched her brother on his head. "OW! What was that for?!" "Why did you follow me?! I carved a message on the tree. There's no way you could've missed it!" "I saw it, but, I would never want a power-hungry demon to kill my sister. That's why I had to come and save you with my friends." "Thank you, Jin." "Keannae," said a voice from the corner. "Hm?" Keannae and Jin both looked at who it was, Hiei. "Yes, Hiei?" Keannae asked. "I--" He looked away and thought about it. No, I can't tell her. "Yes?" Keannae asked again. "Just ask her whatever you want to ask her!" said Jin. "You--" said Hiei and smiled, "you fought well." "Thank you, Hiei." 


End file.
